A statistic is a numerical data item computed from a sample. In particular, the statistic represents a numerical fact about the sample. For example, the numerical data item may correspond to the number of times a particular event is detected in the sample. For example, statistics about network traffic (i.e., sample) are computed for customer billing, bandwidth allocation, and other network management purposes.